


midnight

by befourarc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Capslock, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, You're Welcome, just... me feeling a lot and wanting to express it, so it happened through saida!, the girls aren't explicitly stated but technically they're there, wrote this instead of sleeping so if it sounds weird then that's probably why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befourarc/pseuds/befourarc
Summary: the middle of the night; twelve o'clock at night.and/orresembling midnight, as in darkness.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload of a saida fic i had written two years ago. i was never satisfied with how i left it and although the changes are (relatively) minor, i decided to post it again here anyway. basically if it seems familiar it's because you've probably read it.
> 
> either way, i hope you enjoy it.

it’s thirty minutes to midnight and yet dahyun is still wide awake.

there's dark shadows encroaching the bedroom and the only light coming through is from the window next to her where the bright moon is shining. a cold breeze flutters the curtains and dahyun shivers, digging deeper into the warm covers.

she's silent, lost in her thoughts.

it's one of those days where everything just feels out of sorts. dahyun doesn't get them often, but there's always a certain routine she follows when it does.

dahyun picks herself up and starts her short journey to the kitchen, as silently as possible so as to not make any noise and wake her group mates up. although she's used to the place (she’s lived here for years, how could she not be), knows where to step so that the old floorboards don't make a noise, the bedroom door still never fails to squeak. echoing throughout the silent dorm. 

wincing, dahyun curses under her breath but doesn’t stop and continues onward, shortly reaching the kitchen. dahyun picks up the kettle still sitting on the stove from last night’s shenanigans (momo and jeongyeon had bet on how quickly it would take for the boiling water to overflow, which in hindsight wasn’t the smartest idea - a new bandage on momo’s hand being living proof). she fills it with water carefully, not eager to repeat their actions even accidentally and then puts it to boil like a normal person.

a night like this calls for some hot chocolate.

she's like a child dahyun muses, one that needs a certain special routine to keep her going, otherwise she would tumble like a fragile deck of cards stacked upon each other.

she sits down on the sofa in the living room, legs crossed and hums a tune while waiting. it’s one that has been stuck in dahyun's mind for a little bit too long, yet it still manages to relax her. soon enough a soft chime erupts from the kettle (she’s once again thankful for buying a quiet one since otherwise it would have woken everyone up) and she walks to make her drink, using only the liquid moonlight pooling into the room plus her muscle memory to guide her.

there's a sort of calm as she goes through the motions and takes the hot chocolate into her hands, warming not only them up, but also the parts of her that are going through something right now, fighting each other.

it's twenty minutes to midnight, the clock in the living room burning bright red and dahyun is still there sitting, but this time on the floor, leaning against the sofa. voices echo in the corners of her mind as memories of the times they all shared in this one space run through her.  
dahyun’s hot chocolate is still hot and she smiles softly, remembering that sana was the one to buy it for her since she knew she likes to scald her tongue with the sweet drink. the liquid travels down and that, combined with the thought, fills her with even more warmth, almost enveloping in a soft hug.

dahyun takes a small sip, relishing in the taste. her legs are going slightly numb from all the sitting (she’s not in the most comfortable of positions) and yet she doesn't care. there's a melancholy feeling growing in her chest, as dahyun stares at the wispy plumes of heat coming off of the mug, thinking about the parts of her that she rarely has time to focus on. what with the constant schedules, she barely has any time to focus on anything but work.

it's ten minutes to midnight when sana comes paddling into the kitchen, having sensed somehow that dahyun was awake.

she greets her with a quiet "hey" and sits down next to her, making grabby motions with her hands until dahyun allows her a small sip of the drink, watching fondly as she licks the remnants of it from her lips. sana’s lips upturn with a quirk as she catches dahyun staring and she challenges her with a raised eyebrow, but dahyun turns away, the temperature rising suddenly and her cheeks burning.

shrugging, the girl sighs in satisfaction and leans against dahyun, snuggling into her with a bright smile. immediately without thought, dahyun puts an arm around sana and brings her even closer, trying to bridge the distance as much as possible.

they stay like this for a while, just breathing in and out together, until sana breaks the silence.

"what's bothering you?"

dahyun hums, feigning confusion, "whatever do you mean?"

sana rolls her eyes, she knows dahyun (even though she’s a mystery almost every other time). not to mention plenty of nights like this have happened before, enough for her to be able to recognize them and so she also knows that it's best to wait until dahyun spills her guts. it's just that sana is a bit impatient and grumbles a bit to make dahyun aware of it.

letting out a soft chuckle at the predictive nature of sana, dahyun turns to her and stares, eyes roaming, drinking it all in.

the moonlight is hitting sana's face, leaving a shiny silver trail of light that highlights her eyes. her pink lips are puckered slightly and her chest rises with every breath she takes, making the brown tresses of hair move with it.

it hits suddenly dahyun how beautiful sana is, and this really isn't the first time, but it still takes her aback. sana is perfect not just physically but also by how much she even cares and what she does or acts with people. dahyun admires sana for that ability and a part of her even wishes she was similar (though the other girls would quickly beat her up if they even heard her say those words, because she is like that, even though sometimes it doesn’t feel like it)

"i don't know what's wrong, it's just one of those days.” dahyun admits and then adds on, quietly, almost joking, but the night air is too still for it to be anything but a confession, “but your presence as always never fails to make me feel better." her husky voice rings through the living room and sana turns to look at dahyun when those words are said.

their eyes meet and sana smiles, god that smile of hers could stop wars, dahyun thinks. 

it's five minutes to midnight, when they talk about everything and nothing. they swap stories that have been swapped thousands of times before, but never fail to amuse them, not forgetting to react in appropriate places with dramatic gasps and huge grins, and shy giggles. periodically, dahyun and sana take small sips from the seemingly never ending hot chocolate that dahyun still holds in her clammy hands. just like the chocolate - it feels like it’s been hours that they’ve been here together, even though the clock shows otherwise.

dahyun creates a poem about the night and sana joins in, their creativity failing them halfway and making them erupt into laughter until they snap their mouths with a shut when someone grumbles from the bedrooms.

looking at each other wide eyed, they laugh, but this time around only so that the other can hear.

moments like these is what dahyun cherishes, when they're both alone, surrounded by nothing but the comfort of their dorm. free to be whoever they want to be without any judgement. it's rare to find that these days. she feels a warm hand cover hers as sana holds it, squeezing a little, "stop overthinking, tonight is just for us only, not anything or anyone else."

like that, dahyun is brought back to earth. no one else can do it as easily as sana. maybe that's why sana is so goddamn special.

it's midnight when sana kisses dahyun on the cheek and looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky, unknowing that dahyun looks at her the same way.

it's a second after midnight, when dahyun tells sana that she loves her, the other girl repeating it softly, with the sweet taste of chocolate still on their lips.

in the morning it's an abrupt and sobering realisation of waking up and finding sana still there, curled up into her side, hair lazily framing her face that is in the middle of expressing her dream.

in the realisation it’s a small smile playing on dahyun’s lips as she snuggles into sana and falls back asleep, happy to just share the space with her, the coldness of yesterday gone and the thought of keeping this moment close to her chest the only thing on her mind before she falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter so we can scream about saida: ol3monade
> 
> also leave your thoughts in the comments below! if you remember this fic, then let me know if you're happy with the changes, because i know i sure am.
> 
> thank you for reading, i appreciate it more than you know.


End file.
